


Hux's Side

by IantoPace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Fix-It, Longing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Yearning, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: A summary-writing of a Kylux view on what's going on with Hux in Rise of Skywalker.This includes spoilers.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	Hux's Side

I’m pretty empathetic and I do need to work on writing characters that do not have empathetic urges but for now this is what you get.

They’re both probably very out of character but I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

Like many things, Hux hates this. He hates the cold part of the bed and the suddenly lonely nights and the lasting image of Ren at the altar he set that disgusting helmet on, staring down at it as if it would speak.

Ren has become more erratic, somehow more immature and more messy.

And more absent.

Hux thought they had a good arrangement: getting each other off in either of their quarters then resting soundly through the night together as if the presence of warm skin was enough for both of them to imagine someone wanted to care for them. Thinking back on it, perhaps Hux was right to fear that the fantasy of affection in those nights was becoming more realistic.

Then Ren started talking about another dark force he has to find and destroy, undoubtedly in his efforts to be the sole strongest power in the galaxy. Hux wasn’t very worried about this. Ren surely won’t get far without the Order at his back. Hux had still walked at his side at the end of his shift, joining him in his quarters.

They got right to business, which is fine. At that point, sometimes Ren started talking a bit about what’s going on in his head or on the ship, sometimes he got right down to business. It was fine. It was normal.

But after, Hux relaxed back to rest his eyes on the bed they barely both fit on, expecting the weight of the broad supreme leader to soon join. When it took longer than usual, he frowned and turned to look around the room, and saw the sight that would later haunt him in the late nights. Ren was half dressed and on the other side of the doorway into the main part of his quarters, staring at the mask Hux always strongly but silently disapproved of. His fingers twitched slightly at his side and Hux worried that he was about to summon his saber and begin one of those tantrums that thankfully hadn’t happened in a while.

When minutes passed without the nightmare-fuel sound of an igniting lightsaber, Hux forced the issue out of his mind. He was tired, and Ren’s internal drama was ultimately not his problem, so he shut his eyes and tried to get what sleep he could.

He woke up alone and quite cold in Ren’s quarters, and that was the start of his vastly confusing day.

Allegiant General Pryde had arrived the previous day. Of course Hux knew about it, but he was fortunate to have no need to greet him at the time. The ship had arrived late and they had separate duties to attend to. Up until now, Pryde had been stationed and serving on ships that tended to be far away from the  _ Supremacy _ and, later, the  _ Steadfast _ , and Hux was fully content to keep that so. This relocation, however, seemed long-term, and it stood to reason that Ren had given the orders. Hux understood the potential strategic necessity of it, but that didn’t keep him from holding a grudge.

The confusing part was that throughout the day, from when they all three had to meet in the early morning to their last conversation in the afternoon (relative to ship time), Ren was seeming to…  _ favour _ Pryde. There was no emotion in it, of course, but, first of all, Ren was discussing even less and instructing more, and second, he would look to  _ Pryde _ first when it was a discussion, and interrupted  _ Pryde _ less. It was possibly the most annoying day since Ren’s last tantrum.

Hux had it in mind to confront Ren on the maddening behaviour when he realized the other man was following him to his quarters, but Ren again seemed in no mind to waste time, so Hux let the frustration slightly release in the rough sex that followed. He often enjoyed biting into Ren’s shoulders, anyway. 

But then they were done, and Ren was getting dressed and leaving his quarters. Hux hated that he was barely able to sleep that night.

Then Ren was gone for a few infuriating days on a mission Hux knew surprisingly little about. Ren had started at least mentioning his departures in recent months, whether during their night affairs or absently in the middle of other conversations. Either way, Hux was stuck with more cold nights and not knowing whether to handle Ren’s recent changes towards him as a professional issue or a personal issue.

But the supreme leader returned in mid-day and Hux still didn’t see him until he requested entry into the General’s quarters and it was so very easy to allow him into his bed and deal with the rest later. Hux could also worry about the falter in his self-discipline later.

“It’s Palpatine,” was the first thing Ren said as he once again fastened his pants afterwards. And, sure, Hux has a strong distaste for talking business after sex, but he can. He’s been able to stretch his post-orgasm lucidness muscles a few times before with Ren, he just never liked it.

Still, he could only reply with a mild “Oh” because that’s really nothing to go on.

“He said he’ll give me more power, give me anything.”

Hux had sat with his back supported by the wall at the head of his bed. “And you want that.”

“I want it… without him.” Ren stared off at the opposite wall. They usually spoke with little eye contact, but his stare had turned far-off before he continued in a voice that made Hux think he had forgotten he was there, “I can get the girl to join me, we’d be strong enough together.” A moment later, he blinked out of stillness and was putting his marred mask on while leaving Hux’s room.

The annoyance at being left to just… accept that settled in quickly. He didn’t know why Ren would lie to him even though the former emperor was vastly believed long dead. He must have considerable power to still exist, though Hux was still reluctant to believe in Ren’s precious ‘Force’. And the overgrown idiot wanted to face that power with some scavenger he had become somewhat obsessed with.

He was a complete imbecile, and going far above and beyond what the First order exists for. Well, at least going about it too quickly and recklessly.

Hux’s worries grew over the next few days as new orders took over the First Order, Pryde gained more power over various aspects that affected Hux’s life, and Ren became unavailable for nightly activities. He hinted at various work that needed to be done, but Hux had needed to go to his quarters for an issue with his Knights one evening. Ren had barely bothered to step away from the damned pedestal before Hux entered. He hadn’t even covered his bloodshot eyes and he seemed barely present as Hux presented the problem. The red-head decided it was best to leave without a resolution. He was stuck awake for some time that night remembering twitching fingers and the stare of a lost man on the other side of a doorway.

  
  


So he decided to become a spy, a traitor.

After he sent the news of Palpatine on its way he stared in his bathroom mirror and found some relief in throwing away almost everything his father wanted to beat him into.

Was his father why he so readily gave up the First Order? Was it because of Ren? Was it because of Ren because of his father to add more disgrace to the precious Hux legacy?

_ It’s probably just Ren _ , Hux thought.  _ Spitting on that bastard’s grave is a bonus _ .

So here lays Hux, a traitor. Hating the coldness around him and the fact that it’s become particularly Ren’s warmth he wishes for, not knowing what he expects to happen or what about Ren made this course seem necessary. But knowing he’s the only one who would try to get Ren out of this (madness, losing himself, death by Palpatine) and that he doesn’t want to keep seeing the same image of Ren almost frozen in front of that fucking mask.


End file.
